Sweet love
by Alina 'AK47reloaded
Summary: They hate each other as athletes but off court, one could see Kuroko and Murasakibara almost like good friends. Especially when it comes to candy shopping. That's where the story begins, where Kagami and Himuro will discover another side to the teen that they never knew...(MuraKuro, oneshot)


**A/N: **As promised, here's the **MurasakiKuro** story!

Sorry it took so long coz life's been packed! Enjoy!

**Warnings: **Light BL, swearing

**Summary: **They hate each other as athletes but off court, one could see that they're almost like good friends. Especially when it comes to candy shopping. That's where the story begins...

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

He loves basketball but he hates it.

He plays it because he loves it. He plays it because he's damn good at it.

Though having different mindsets, the two do actually get along as long as _that _sport is not involved.

The two players of Yosen from far away Akita, came by during the weekend in Tokyo because some of the best sweets and snacks shops are here. Himuro had called Kagami in advanced to ask permission if he and Murasakibara could spend the night in his apartment since the latter did live alone after all. Kagami said yes as long as the purple giant doesn't finish all his food.

And coincidentally along that, they bumped into the Phantom Player of Seirin (quite literally because they couldn't see him at first) who was walking their mascot Nigou to the vet. After dropping the puppy off at the vet, they hung out at the mall where the Yosen center wanted to buy his snacks.

Kuroko and Murasakibara were currently shopping for some candy in the mall with Kagami Taiga and his older brother-figure Himuro Tatsuya tagged along as well. The two brothers quietly snickered behind the two Generation of Miracles as they picked out treats and discussing them like it was school work.

"Kuro-chin~ The grape ones look really good." Murasakibara singsonged as he pointed to a some grape-flavoured gumdrops and hard candy.

"These strawberry chocolate balls look delicious as well, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko held a packet of it in his hand, showing it to the purplette sweet-tooth.

"Wah~ they do! Let's buy this too." The Yosen center said happily as he put the packet in their basket, which was almost half full already.

Himuro and Kagami chuckled a little louder but still went unheard by the two in front of them. "Pfft, what are they? Kids?"  The Ace of Seirin asked in English as to not let the Miracles hear them.

"Well technically you guys are still 16 while I'm 17 so yeah we're still kids." Himuro replied in the same language, amusement evident in his voice.

"Hey!" The raven-haired teen always did enjoy teasing his younger brother.

The two continued watching the Miracles buying treats, with Murasakibara popping some free samples now and then while offering to the other three as well (though Kuroko was almost on the verge of passing out).

"Ne Muro-chin, Kagami, want some more?"

The brothers nearly blanched while clutching their stomachs. Clearly, they've had quite enough confectioneries for one day and are amazed how much the purplette could eat.

"I-i'm...good..." Kagami groaned.

"Y-yes Atsushi, I'm too full to try another sweet..." Himuro smiles at him but his face was almost a few shades paler.

"Ehh~? But there are a lot of good ones."

_'This is gonna take a while...' _Both thought in agony.

* * *

To work off the excess calories from the sweetmeats, the four headed for a nearby street basketball court after exiting the mall. Himuro and Kagami played one-on-one while Kuroko was too full to even jump and Murasakibara kept on munching. Because it was already 6:55 in the evening, the parks and court are completely deserted.

Kuroko had the sudden urge to go to the toilet and luckily there was a park nearby with public toilets. Murasakibara wasn't too keen on letting the bluenette go alone because of the sense of desolation.

The Phantom Player assured his former teammate that he will gone for a few minutes only. In the end, the Yosen center said '5 minutes, not more, not less.' To which the bluenette rolled his eyes playfully at.

He knew the giant was worried so he promised him 5 minutes.

After doing his business, the bluenette saw some unruly looking men hanging by the benches in the park. _'Perhaps I should go about unnoticed by them.' _No problem for the infamous Phantom Player right?

But unfortunately, one of the man just had to get up, walking towards Kuroko and bumping into him.

"Ah I apologise." Oh no, they will definitely notice him.

"Woah you said that?!"

"I did."

"Jeez I didn't see ya at all."

"Hey now that I got a good look at him, he's pretty cute.."

"Please do not call me cute."

"Ohhh with attitude to boot!"

"Hey why don't ya stick with us for a while~? We could show you some fun things."

"I would politely decline as I must get back to my friends."

"Eh? Sorry boy, in my rule, no one rejects me, man or woman."

The thug grips Kuroko's wrist in a vice-like grip, the boy wincing in pain. "I-it hurts...please let me go.."

With one swift move, the larger man grabs Kuroko from behind, completely trapping him.

"Please, this isn't funny anymore...hmmmph!" The man placed his hand over Kuroko's mouth, for fear he might shout for help.

"Just keep it quiet brat."

"And where do you think you're going with our friend?"

Kuroko and the four men spun their heads towards the source of the voice. It was Kagami with Himuro and Murasakibara!

"What the fuck you think you're doing eh?" Kagami asked again, his glare was enough to send shivers down the thugs' spines.

"I would appreciate it if you let Kuroko-kun go now please." Kuroko hasn't seen Himuro this angered than the time they played against him during the Winter Cup match.

"Let Kuro-chin go...or I'll have to crush you."

_'H-HE'S HUGE!' _Now the thugs were scared. Not only the teens towered over them in terms of high, but even their auras gave a sense of authority.

But the person whom seems to be the leader stood his ground while still holding on to Kuroko. "Oh yeah?! And who's gonna make me, you?!" The man challenged the giant purplette without thinking.

This only made the other teens more furious, especially Murasakibara.

"Like he said, let our friend go. We won't give any trouble if you don't." Kagami challenged the man back.

"Sorry, this kid caught my eye so I want him. Get 'em you morons!" The leader ordered his underlings to attack the teens.

A fight ensued with kicks and punches thrown around but due to the teens' well-built bodies and combined with their heights, the older men were quickly overpowered.

The leader stared at the ground where his underlings are now lying on, out cold...

"I-impossible...!"

"Now that we've kicked your lackeys' asses, let him go." Kagami cracked his knuckles.

"Hehehe...think it was that easy?!" The man produced a knife from his pocket and brought it dangerously close to the bluenette's face.

"A-ah!" Kuroko could only gasp as the knife grazed his flesh.

The teens' eyes widened in shock and anger when they saw the trail of blood running down the pale neck.

"BASTARD!" The redhead wanted to lunged at the guy but was stopped dead in his tracks when latter dug the knife a little deeper into Kuroko's neck.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT KURO-CHIN!"

_Slash!_

"Ahhh!" The boy screamed a little louder when the pain shot through his neck. "P-please, no..." The boy in his hold could only whimper.

The bastard even had the audacity to smirk. "Now then, come any closer and maybe I'll crave this kid's cute face~ So now what can you do?"

"...!" If there's one thing that Himuro hates the most is being looked down upon. "You coward! Why don't you fight us yourself? Instead, you prefer to harm a defenseless person."

"Do I care? As long as I get things my way! Now move!"

Kagami and Himuro wanted to bash the bastard's face in for resorting to such cowardly tactic but if they make any moves, he might hurt Kuroko again.

They thought they were in a pinch until...

Murasakibara just lunges at the man in full speed so suddenly that he didn't have time to react! Murasakibara manages to pull Kuroko away from the man but at that moment of vulnerability, the thug was able to slash the purplette's right hand, the blood immediately flowing out.

"Murasakibara-kun!" Kuroko shouted after landing safely out of the way.

"Atsushi!"

Himuro launches himself at the man but the latter manages to deliver a swift kick to raven-haired teen's stomach, incapacitating him. And was able to punch Kagami in the face.

Turning his attention to Kuroko again, the thug was about to stab the boy with the knife until Murasakibara gripped the oncoming knife with this bare hand, causing it to bleed more.

"No! Murasakibara-kun!" The bluenette cries out in despair.

The man looked furious at this point. "Why you little...!"

"I told you didn't I?" The purplette snaps the blade in half, shocking the man who had gone pale. "LEAVE. KURO-CHIN. ALONE." He grabbed the man's head in a pressure lock, squeezing him.

"OW OW OW OW! LET ME GO!" Eventually, he passed out from the intense grip on his head.

They left the thugs at the park, hoping maybe that lesson was enough for them. Now they had to attend to their injuries after the two brothers managed to recover as well.

* * *

In Kagami's apartment, Kuroko helps Murasakibara with his bleeding hand and the redhead had to have his nose plugged with tissues due to the punch. Himuro had to rub some ointment on his bruised stomach.

"Murasakibara-kun, I want to thank you for saving me. You were really brave." Kuroko graced his friend with one of his rare smiles.

"I would do anything for you, Kuro-chin~" The purplette returns the smile.

"But you got hurt because of me..."

"I would never anyone hurt Kuro-chin so I don't mind getting hurt for you."

Peeking by the doorway, the two brothers blinked at the scene in surprise.

"Hey Tatsuya, I never knew that guy was so protective of Kuroko..." Kagami whispered to Himuro.

Himuro was still a little stunned but quickly shook his head lightly, smiling. "Me neither Taiga. I guess Atsushi has more sides to him that I haven't discovered yet..."

The two brothers smiled at each other before looking back at the scene before them but letting the two Teikou grads have their moment together.

The two Miracles stared at each other before the taller one took the smaller teen in his arms. Eventually, Murasakibara's lips descended on Kuroko's as the two share a sweet, long kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow that kinda escalated quickly? Oh well...

Hope you enjoyed this fic!

Next up, **KagaKuro**!


End file.
